


Hot Streak

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: At the triad table, Kara tells an Academy story about Lee--with a surprise ending.





	

“Hey, Starbuck! It’s about time you got your ass in here,” Crashdown crowed. “The CAG’s on a hot streak.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kara strode into the rec room and grinned at Lee, who was looking smug. A memory from the Academy unspooled in her head and she pulled up a chair, deciding to have a little fun. “Schooling the rooks, are we, Sir?”

His grin was loose and lazy. “Just showing them how the big boys play.” 

“Mmm, I see,” Kara leaned forward, watched Lee’s eyes slide down to the low rise of her zippered hoodie and get stuck. “Think you’re _big enough_ to take me, Captain?” 

Those eyes shot back up to hers, and Lee dropped his feet to the floor and sat forward, elbows on the table, his attention totally focused on her now. “Try me and see, Lieutenant.”

As the other pilots hooted at the gauntlet being thrown, Kara grinned and said, “Deal ‘em.” They traded wins back and forth until all the others had been cleaned out. Lee had the advantage still, and Kara decided it was time to even the score. 

“So boys, did the Captain here tell you about his infamous hot streak back when we were at Academy?”

Lee looked at her with alarm suddenly. “Kara—” But he was drowned out by the pilots who were clamoring to hear the story. 

“Our Captain Apollo got quite the reputation,” she winked at Lee. “But not for his card playing.” 

Lee was blushing and the pilots were shouting for more. “I really don’t think this is approp—” he was saying, as she cut him off.

“Yup, the CAG here gave new meaning to the words ‘big man on campus.’” Lee frowned, his spine stiffer than a brig bar. Kara considered taking pity on him… Nah. This was too good not to share. “He’d somehow gotten a rep for triad. No one could beat him—don’t ask me how since he can’t bluff worth a damn—until finally he met his match.” She smirked. “His opponent challenged him to a special game. The loser had to do a stunt of the winner’s choice.”

Three sets of eyes watching her avidly, and then there was Lee, who was frowning and studying the table. “Now, Apollo here…well, he’d gotten a bit arrogant. He should have known better than to go up against m—this opponent.” He looked up and she met Lee’s eyes across the table. “I’m afraid our poor Captain got his ass hung out to dry. Quite literally.” 

“You see, his punishment was to strip down to his skivvies and run laps around the quad.” Kara paused for effect as she reached the punchline. “But it seems our CAG decided to go commando that day.” Racetrack issued a long, low wolf whistle. “So there was Apollo, in all his glory, running like the hounds of Hades were after him.” Kara was cackling by now. “He was…” she gasped, laughter bubbling up at the memory, “running so fast that he knocked down the head of the Academy.” Her eyes were streaming. “He got a week cleaning the latrines for… PUBLIC… INDECENCY!”

The room rang with laughter save for one angry CAG. Slowly, they composed themselves and Kara leaned in, mopping her face and grinning dangerously. “Now, Captain, are you sure you want a rematch?”

He glared at her and folded, amid protests. She won three more hands, then begged off herself. Kara had just shoved her winnings in her locker, when a pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her down into her rack. She squealed as Lee pinned her to the mattress and rolled on top of her. 

“That wasn’t very nice, Kara.” But he didn’t seem to be holding a grudge. He was already tugging her zipper down and slipping inside, warm hands covering her breasts, talented fingers plucking at the nipples till she groaned softly. 

“You didn’t like my story?” She flashed him big innocent eyes even while she slid a hand down, pressing into his ass and pushing up against his hips. “But I didn’t even get to tell them about the _best_ part.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You’re just dying to make an Arrow of Apollo joke, aren’t you?” 

She cackled again and he shut her up with a kiss. He probably thought the best part was when she’d “rescued” Lee, who’d gotten locked out of the dorm _somehow_ , and they’d decided pretty quickly that clothes would remain optional for the rest of the evening.

He was wrong. That was damn good, of course, but the _best_ part, as in any tactical plan, was the advance recon.

Lee still had no idea that Kara was the one who’d stolen all his underwear.


End file.
